Permanet Scowl
by KamirouBa
Summary: Short fic about a family moment. In some things, it's good to be like your father. And in others, perhaps it's not such a good idea..


Disclaimer: I do not own these characters, or else you wouldn't be reading this.. =1

Characters featured: RenxJeanne, & Men

**Permanent Scowl**

It was something the child noticed early on, his innocent, crimson eyes more than eager to explore the world around him. Naturally, he subconsciously copied what he saw. The man whose golden gaze he laid eyes on was the most influential figure to him, afterall..

"You seem to have a permanent scowl," Jeanne commented soon after, seeing Men's change of expression as the boy sat on Ren's lap, staring straight into him. The similarities between father and son in becoming a bit too apparent to a point of almost concern.

But the words she spoke weren't news to Ren. Not in the way they sounded. He just eyed her with that stoic expression of his, unfazed, as she made her way, sitting right next to him on the bench-a serene view of a lake before them, surrounded by spots of extravagant flowers.

"..And?" Ren replied to her after a pause.

Jeanne never meant it as an offensive comment, of course. She had been smiling just like always. That sweet, pure maiden smile that was so her own trademark, that gave a glow to her own aura. She then pointed out toward Men with a gesture, finally deigning Ren to look down.

A look of pure scowl adorned Men's face, belying the puzzlement and innocence more commonly found in a child his age.

That's the point where even Ren became concerned, and for once, his eyes twitched in surprised.

"That's not good.. If you continue like that, Men will always look angry too!" Jeanne mused, with a gentle giggle.

Ren lifted the little boy up so they could be at the same eye-level. But even if Ren then softened his eyes, Men still stared back at him looking angry, as if there was truly something that bothered the child.

"Heheh.. He really does look like you, doesn't he?" Both boys were having a staring contest now, and she just found the whole thing adorable.

"Why don't you try to show him how to smile, Ren?" Jeanne cooed. Though, she knew the suggestion was more like a challenge to him than advice.

Ren blinked. Men blinked back less so. Both faces stiffening even more, musing Jeanne into another giggle.

She patted him gently at his arm. "Don't be so stiff, Ren," she smiled warmly. "Just think of good times." He turned to look at her as she said that, and could've sworn her eyes were sparkling with way too much glow for him to handle.

After a careful sight, and a few seconds of eyes closed in thought, Ren turned his full attention to Men again. He had one more brief moment of staring, and then... then he did something unexpected...

In fact, so unexpected, Men's eyes instantly widened with bemusement.

No, not only that. Even Jeanne's eyes curiously widened. And shortly after, Men's laughter is what filled the serene silence of their space in the park.

Ren had an awkwardly goofy smile, with his tongue twisting out, his eyes staring into opposing directions, and making funny sounds-a whole look that seemed to contradict the strict image that was Ren Tao.

"My goodness! Ren, you did it!" Jeanne celebrated, soft hands clasped together, charmed at having witnessed a new side to Ren. A WHOLE NEW side.

While Men was still laughing, Ren immediately turned his face opposite to where Jeanne was, completely flushed in a furious red glow of embarrassment.

Jeanne giggled. A good laugh instills good on everyone, but Ren too often denied himself that. Jeanne then took Men into her arms, the glow of puzzlement and innocence returning to the child as it should. And in the arms of gentle Jeanne, it made a picture that was far too perfectly glorious to fit what was known as the Dark History of the Tao Family.

And yet, they were his family. Ren's family. And all past torments that had haunted his bloodline seemed to vanish. Just like Yoh had said.. seven years before.

"Hmph." Ren naturally returned to his cold gaze, eyes shut, as he stood up as well. But when he opened his eyes to see his family once more, his eyes softened, and smiled to Men, a gentle smile. Jeanne couldn't help but tip-toe up to him and kiss him in the forehead, and give a slight caress to the strands of hair that followed his bangs on the side.

"Your father's smile very subtle, huh Men-kun?" she cooed as she turned from him to walk forward. Men's eyes curiously gazing back at him.

"But you know.. his are the sweetest, most sincere smiles I've ever seen."

Ren stood back, only looking at Jeanne as she walked off, her words still drumming in his ears like a heavenly charm. At times, he felt overwhelmed with much gratitude to the point of feeling weak in the knees. But he never shivered.

No, instead, he took in the kindness he received and thought about how to give it back later in a different form.

~Fin~

(His act of kindness are subtle. Jeanne knows this well.)

...

Something like Afterthoughts:  
>I'm actually an avid BL fangirl, but I don't mind Ren's canon pairing. At first, I approved only because I thought Men was so adorable. But after thinking about it, it made perfect sense to me why the bride turned out to be Maiden. I mean, just look! She was the right choice, rather than having a random character out of nowhere that no one would know or care about! Plus, Jeanne is a very powerful and gifted shaman, much like what Ana is to the Asakuras (not to mention they're both orphans, lol). Plus, she's just so sweet, compared to Ren who is always so cold. I just think it really works. Not to mention that Ren being a father.. it just really adds a new dimension to him!<p>

Also, it's a fact that Jeanne's and Ren's "romance" did not start until years after the fight. So don't complain that they "didn't have any moments."

Thanks for reading this far! (TT3TT) Please leave a review to let me know how I did~  
>Hablo español tambien, si prefieren dejar review en este idioma, les invito!<p> 


End file.
